Until Rose
by M'rika
Summary: The doctor goes to England. Meet's a girl and gives her courage throughout the civil war. 9th Doctor. No Rose.
1. Prolouge

What a life. I have married, had children, worked, lived and laughed. And now I will tell you…Tell you about him. I met him a few times. He was wearing strange clothes, and had a different voice. From the north I suppose. His clothes looked weathered though, like he did work. That made him seem familiar. Big nose, big ears, big heart. He always turned up acting like it was only a day or two since we had last spoken when it was actually years. So let me tell you about the doctor. My doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

M'rika: I'm definitely writing another chapter, so like it or lump it you're stuck. Please review. Um…yeah. Join the dark side, we have cookies. Enjoy.

(Late) Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who; if I did David Tennant would not be playing Dr Who.


	2. Chapter 1

I am Rhea Miller. I live in England under the good King Charles. My father owns a farm and my mother keeps house. I have two brothers, Thomas and James. James is 15 and is so annoying! Thomas is 6. I look after him a lot so you could say we're pretty close. Neither of my brothers is educated but are being groomed to take over the farm. Me? I'm being trained to be a wife. To keep house, to cook, to clean. And I am happy with my lot in life. We are not rich but we have good friends, people we can rely on. We have a sturdy farm and family to run it. Why should I want more? Why should anyone want more?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doctor slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect. He'd closed his eyes and randomly selected where he was going. Now it seemed like he'd landed in fields. Lots of fields. He put on his battered jacket and stepped outside.

He started to walk not really caring where he went, just exploring this strange place. Then stopped as a young girl ran in front of him, almost tripping over her long skirts. He looked startled, as though this was not what he expected.

"Excuse me," he called. The girl turned around in surprise and promptly fell over.

She couldn't have been more than twelve, with brown eyes. Her hair was brown too. He could see strands of it poking out from underneath her white, linen cap.

"Actually it's more of a bonnet," the doctor mused.

"Pardon?" the girl asked, frowning in confusment.

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Bloody Northerners," she muttered, "Think they can roam the country then get lost half a mile from a signpost."

"What's wrong with being from the north?" the doctor asked indignantly. She didn't answer but said, "You're near Walsall. It's that way 5 miles." She pointed to her left. She started to move off.

"Girl!" he said loudly, "What's your name?" She turned and flashed a quick smile. "Rhea. Rhea Miller."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was my first meeting with the doctor. That was when I was young, ten to be precise. Then I didn't know who or what he was. I ran on hurrying home, and when I next passed the place he was gone. I presumed to Walsall or beyond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doctor was back inside the TARDIS "So where was I?" he muttered, absentmindedly fiddling with the sonic screwdriver. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter as his face turned pale.

"The poor kid." The Doctor resisted the urge to go back and warn her. Warn her of the war to come. He left the control room, heading towards his room, leaving the flashing numbers and words up.

**1641, England.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

M'rika: Hello! Yes, it wasn't as short as the prologue but a lot shorter than it could have been. S'rianna told me to make it a lot longer. I made it a bit longer. The chapters should start to get longer, the longer he spends time with her. If you know your English history then you'd probably tell me that I've got a wrong date for anything to happen soon. Well, thanks Ask Jeeves because I couldn't remember. Now go review. Good people. ;) P.S If it's in italics it's Rhea's point of view at the time of what happened. If it's in normal then it's either me or Rhea narrating.

Late Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who. If I did then I'd work at the BBC. (Duh!)


	3. Chapter 2

My country, my family, my life were all plunged into darkness in 1642. Oliver Cromwell declared war on the King. King Charles. My father stayed true to the King and was called up into the army. James thankfully was allowed to stay at the farm, meaning we could still produce enough food to eat. But this year, 1644, there was talk of a large battle. One so large that it could end the war.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

He had to go back. He couldn't just leave her to face the war. He held on tight as the TARDIS started to move. When it landed he mentally prepared himself to go and explain who he was to her. The doctor opened the door …to see about 200 pikes facing back at him.

"Oops," he muttered, hurriedly retreating back into the TARDIS. She rocked slightly, as though laughing.

"Yes, ha-ha, your idea of a joke?" he asked, "Never mind," he sighed and shook his head, "Come on. Right place this time."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Father died in that battle. He was one of many. We wouldn't have known except for one of the survivors sent a messenger to tell us. We never had the body. He was left in the fields for the crows. _

_James married that year; to Lucy from the neighbouring farm. She moved in with us. The farm now belonged to James._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

The TARDIS started to move again, and it landed once more. Cautiously, this time, he opened the door. There were no pikes only a farmhouse that looked like it could use a little more TLC.

He stepped into the yard and locked the TARDIS. He'd just put the key in his pocket when one of the doors opened. A small boy with a shock of black hair ran out, laughing. An older girl ran out after him.

"Oliver!" She quickly caught him and scooped him up.

"Excuse me!" the doctor tried. The girl looked up, "Yes?"

The doctor swallowed, "Could you tell me where I could find Rhea Miller?" She gave him a funny look.

"Who wants her?"

If the doctor had been smiling it would have faded by now. "I'd like to talk to her. I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Catherine," the boy squirmed in her arms.

"Rhea? Rhea! Have you got Oliver?" a worried female shouted from inside the house.

"Yes! He's fine!" She smiled ruefully, "Also known as Rhea, to friends and family."

"I'm the doctor," he repeated as he brought out his physic paper. She shrugged, "Can't read. Do you want to come in?" she started to walk back inside. She turned back, "Roundhead?"

The doctor decided to guess, "No. Royalist."

A smile brightened her face. "Good." She shifted Oliver higher on her hip and walked inside.

The doctor followed her, making his way into a smoky kitchen. For a moment he slightly panicked as he couldn't see but then his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He saw Rhea going out again and he followed her before he lost her.

She started weeding a vegetable patch. The doctor stood watching before he spoke.

"What year is it?"

"1646," she replied

"So that would make you 17?"

"15," Rhea corrected, "But what of you. How old are you? Why don't you know the years?"

The Doctor didn't answer. It never occurred to him she would ask him questions.

"What do you do? Who do you work for?" she probed.

"Nothing and no one," he snapped.

"I've offended you," she sounded ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," The Doctor relented, "Another question."

Rhea waited.

"Are you married?"

"No, she admitted, "but I am betrothed."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_He left pretty quickly after that. I left him to it. There are only 12 hours in a day and I had so much to do._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

He raced back to the TARDIS.

And why did you do that?

I have to go.

What for?

Aliens, Monsters.

The only true part in that was the lie in aliens. You couldn't bear to see her marry someone else.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

M'rika: Hi! Sorry that it's taken me so long. The longer the chapters are the longer it will take me. I'm half way through chapter..4, so the next update shouldn't be too far away. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	4. Chapter 3

When I was17 I married; unusually late for my time. In my 19th year I had my first child; a girl called Elizabeth Jane. Just before the birth my husband was called into the army. I moved back with James, Lucy and Mother, for I couldn't live with out Christopher to bring money in. My sewing brought a little money in but not enough to live off. By that time Oliver had two sisters; Sarah Ann and Mary Rose, who were 5 and 12 respectively. The doctor had faded to a distant memory by the time I was pregnant again.

He ended up back there by accident. He was following a spaceship then lost it. When he opened the door, he visibly cringed when he saw Rhea right in front of him.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

The Doctor brightened. This wasn't too bad. "Good."

Rhea tried to peer round him to see inside the TARDIS.

"Do you want to come in?" he enquired.

"Thought you'd never ask," she smiled. As she walked through the door, he noticed something. She was pregnant, about 6 months by the look of her.

Rhea gasped as she saw the technology. "What _is_ this?" She breathed, running her hands over the control panel.

"Foreign technology," he replied.

"Is this why you never age?" Rhea asked suddenly.

"Sort of. It's hard to explain," he sighed.

"Then don't."

"It travels through time," he blurted, "I could show you your future."

"There's only one thing I want to know," she confessed, "Will Christopher live through the war?"

"Your husband?" The doctor had already checked this. It was with a heavy heart he answered. "Yes," he said, "Yes, he will."

"Are you not pleased?" Rhea asked.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Do you want him to die?" Rhea accused him, " Do you want my children to have no father?"

"No. I wish you'd never married him. You're too good for him. Come with me." The doctor was surprised at himself; with the tirade of feelings that had come flooding out.

Rhea ran out of the TARDIS She turned at the door, her face streaked with tears. "I hate you. I hate you!" She slammed the door leaving the doctor with his thoughts and his regrets.

_How could he? He knows how I feel about Christopher…_

_Now I feel like I've sinned, when I didn't do anything…but to see the future would be…amazing…but I couldn't leave Christopher._

The Doctor left soon after. He'd realised what he wanted. He didn't love her. He loved being able to talk to somebody. That was what he wanted. An assistant. A friend.

That was the end of my meetings with the doctor. Except for once more; when the war was over and Christopher had returned…And when the doctor came back. He wasn't alone.

M'rika- Hi! I actually wrote a week ago then forgot about it. Oops.

Anyway. The next chapter is the last one.


End file.
